Till end do us apart
by Illyria Inmortal
Summary: Yaoi-La extraña relación de un amo y su misterioso mayordomo desentrañada en pequeñas incursiones en donde la línea que separa ordenes y deseos se vuelve difusa. Colección de 12 fics SebastianxCiel.
1. Aferternoon tea

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Afternoon tea_

Se encontraba realizando tareas que nadie hubiera considerando posibles de ser efectuadas por un niño de su edad, eso lo tenía muy claro. Como cabeza de la compañía Phantomhive, y por otras circunstancias que habían terminado marcándolo en cuerpo y alma, había dejado atrás lo que se considera por convención una infancia normal. Aunque quisiera, nunca sería como aquellos chiquillos de su misma edad que suspiraban extasiados delante de los escaparates, maravillados por el ingenio de un niño sin alma de niño.

"Para ser como ellos, probablemente, debería nacer de nuevo."

En el silencio reinante le resultó sencillo oír el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos de Sebastian. Se trataba un sonido pausado y rítmico, muy diferente de las pisadas de cualquier otro de los torpes miembros de la mansión o de las ansiosas pisadas de Lizzie que siempre iban acompañadas de sus alegres y ansiosos grititos.

La manija hizo un clack, seguido del débil crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Se estremeció levemente y sus ojos bailaron, impasibles, del rostro de Sebastian hacia los papeles que estaba revisando. Fue una mirada casual, severa; carente de cualquier tipo de interpretación más que el advertirle que su presencia había sido percibida, mas no bienvenida. Sebastian hizo caso omiso de cualquier aspaviento que diera muestra del usual mal humor de su amo y se acercó silenciosamente al escritorio, cargando una bandeja en su mano y una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que lograba apenas curvando las comisuras. Le disgustaba, como siempre. Le disgustaba todo de aquella taimada y perfecta pantomima.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Bocchan? Me tome la libertad de traerle el té de media tarde- dijo en tono mesurado y agradable. Dejó en el escritorio una taza de té y un dulce mientras se encargaba de recitar las usuales presentaciones de ambos, citando orígenes, rarezas y demás cuestiones que oyó por encima, sin demasiado interés. Tomó la taza de la exquisita vajilla, soportando la intensa mirada de su mayordomo en el momento en que se la llevaba a los labios y olisqueaba el delicioso aroma del extravagante té. No podía evitar sentirse acosado por aquellos ojos rosados y penetrantes o quizás era por su sonrisa, como fuere, percibía algo extraño en la tensión que se había apoderado de la habitación desde el momento en que Sebastian había entrado y eso le destruía los nervios, tanto que no se creía capaz de devolverle la mirada sin llegar a ser ofensivo por ninguna razón aparente.

Sin más, el mayordomo se ubicó detrás de su silla, mientras Ciel intentaba mantenerse inflexible a tan extraño movimiento, considerando que generalmente luego de dejarle la merienda se marchaba sin más. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir la tentación de mirarlo por encima del hombro e incordiarlo con la primera palabra que se le cruzara por la cabeza, claro que eso tan sólo permaneció en su cabeza como una idea porque jamás llevaría a cabo una provocación tan vulgar que diera cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía su inusitada permanencia. Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a formular un impertérrito "puedes irte" cuando las manos del mayordomo se acercaron a su cuello de una manera que hizo que saltara de improviso, reaccionando rudamente a aquel contacto, incluso antes de recibirlo. Al instante, Sebastian tomó ambos extremos del nudo del moño de la corbata de su amo con sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo una gentil presión hacia fuera para acomodar la cinta azul índigo.

-Aunque permanezca detrás de un escritorio no puede dejar de lucir impecable- explicó, susurrándole al oído en un tono confidencial e intimo que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-Tú y tu exagerada pulcritud, déjalo así, está bien… -dijo intentando sonar disgustado para ocultar el temblor que se adueñó de su voz en el momento en el que el demonio posó las manos en sus hombros.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sus manos se tensaron en sus hombros e hicieron una suave presión en su carne mitigando, con esa mezcla de rudeza y gentileza, el dolor sus agarrotados miembros.

-Está demasiado tenso- dijo con un tono que se le antojó de burlona preocupación- tiene los hombros contracturados y seguramente por aquí…- dejó incompleta la frase mientras le apretaba la nuca con cierta rudeza.

-Ah, Sebastian deja…- gruñó Ciel, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura de una forma que esperaba le resultara convincente al perspicaz demonio. Le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse sereno, considerando el carácter de esa clase de atenciones, si es que se trataba de lo que intuía.

-¿Cómo podría dejarlo así? es mi deber ayudarlo a mitigar sus molestias, todas, lo mejor que pueda, después de todo soy el más conciente de cuán arduas le resultan todas sus obligaciones- Ciel percibió un extraño énfasis en esas últimas palabras y un sentido turbio que había captado del todo. Las manos ahora se deslizaron pacientemente por su pecho y descendieron como planchas calientes por encima de su chaqueta. A esas alturas, el nivel de raciocinio del pequeño lord ni siquiera le permitía comprender la insulsa cháchara que se siguió sucediendo en sus oídos. Sus redoblados esfuerzos estaban concentrados en evitar gritarle que termine de una maldita vez lo que había comenzado, sin muchas inflexiones de por medio.

Simplemente él no era proclive a tener esas burdas reacciones.

Comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de forma más clara a aquellas caricias. Su respiración acompasada había comenzado a acelerar su ritmo a uno anhelante que lo evidenciaba sin remedio. Su pecho subía y bajaba y las manos de Sebastian continuaban descendiendo, deslizándose por su abdomen. Las caderas de Ciel se movieron de arriba abajo, levemente, pero para su orgullo ese gesto había sido descarado y sensiblemente humillante, contra sus deseos lo estaba invitando o mejor dicho, instándolo a continuar.

Pudo oír un leve bufido y adivinó una sonrisa en los labios del mayordomo.

-Eché el cerrojo al entrar, se lo comento en el caso de que le preocupe en lo más mínimo la idea de que alguien nos encuentre en esta situación tan… comprometedora.

Ciel se ruborizó violentamente. Era obvio que ese maldito demonio se estaba burlando ladinamente de la forma en la que había terminado aceptando la situación sin tan siquiera preocuparse por las apariencias. No se podía imaginar que cara hubiera puesto Tanaka o cuanto hubiera llorado Lizzie de encontrarlo así. Y lo peor de todo era que Sebastian era un hombre, al menos en apariencia.

Una de las manos del mayordomo se introdujo en sus pantalones, rozándolo entre las uniones de las piernas sin prisa, mientras Ciel sentía palpitar aquel sensible órgano tendiente a sentir placer de una forma en la que nunca había experimentado antes de conocer a Sebastian. Después de todo, luego de aquel extraño y traumatizante encuentro con esa secta, él había sido el único capaz de tocarlo de esa forma tan íntima sin que al instante le agarraran nauseas producto del aluvión de recuerdos desagradables que lo retrotraían a aquellos horribles días.

-Espera…-gimió tembloroso, asiéndolo del brazo, aparentemente intentando alejar la mano invasora, pero su cerebro enviaba señales opuestas, que buscaban satisfacer su agonía y por eso apretó el brazo de Sebastian hacia abajo, intentando encontrar el alivio que buscaba.

-Si me lo ordenara- le murmuró con una voz seductora y burlona, golpeándole la oreja con su cálido aliento.

-Sebastian- gruñó quedamente, rogó de una forma bastante cuestionable, arrugando la manga del pulcro uniforme entre sus nerviosos dedos.

Sebastian suspiró, casi enfurruñado.

-Usted es muy testarudo ¿Acaso nunca podré arrancar un "te lo ruego" de sus labios?-replicó para suspirar de nuevo.

Sacó las manos de los estrechos pantalones y se llevó una a la boca. Arrancó un impoluto guante con sus dientes, de forma galante, descubriendo su delicada mano marcada con el sello del pacto. Con desquiciante paciencia comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones y a apartar la ropa interior del jovencísimo lord hasta encontrar su sexo enhiesto. Lo rodeó con una mano, apretándolo un poco y logrando que Ciel se estremeciera de placer y lanzara un suave gemido. Con movimientos cada vez más rítmicos, comenzó a reavivar el deseo que le escocía las entrañas, produciéndole un agradable hormigueo que fue aumentando en toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Sin necesidad de ninguna aclaración o instrucción por parte de Ciel, el mayordomo estimulaba su miembro frotándolo de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos rápidos de una forma exasperante y paradójicamente, placentera.

Después de todo Sebastian tenía que hacer todo de forma impecable, pensó con cierto amargo disgusto. Hubiera deseado que las cosas no fueran así, ya que quizás eso le hubiera dado la posibilidad de echarlo de cuando en cuando, pero esa opción no se le presentaba nunca y acababa siempre rendido a los dudosos encantos de su sirviente, sucumbiendo a un deseo novel y adictivo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de forma espasmódica, buscando encontrar el paroxismo con una ansiedad que le aceleraba el pulso de forma imposible, casi hasta hacerle creer que moriría de la taquicardia antes de lograr culminar aquel acto. El hormigueo cada vez se volvía más intenso a causa del roce de los suaves dedos de Sebastian. Por fin el ágil movimiento de su muñeca tomó a un ritmo brutal que hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco y que se entregara, turbado, a aquel momento y a las sensaciones que le producía el tacto de esa mano desconocida.

Los labios de Sebastian se apoyaban una y otra vez en sus orejas y en su cuello, golpeándolo con su suave aliento y humedeciendo su piel casi con lujuria.

Ya no había marcha atrás ni tampoco quedaba la disposición de hacer algo semejante.

Entre gemidos ahogados para no alertar a nadie en la mansión y débil de placer, se entregó, sobrecogido, a las deliciosas contracciones de los derrames.

Delicadamente, Sebastian apartó la pequeña mano que se había mantenido apretada a su brazo durante el breve acto sin encontrar resistencia alguna en ella; su movimiento fue elegante, incluso romántico: la asió y besó con reverencia el dorso durante un largo momento mientras su joven amo sentía como el ritmo acelerado de su respiración iba disminuyendo hasta volverse más normal, aún así todavía estaba demasiado extenuado como para moverse o, al menos, hilar un pensamiento con sentido.

Sebastian levantó la mano que había mantenido dentro del pantalón de Ciel. Al instante el chico pudo percibir en chasquido de la lengua del mayordomo sobre los dedos cubiertos de su esencia, gesto que le pareció asqueroso y, paradójicamente, excitante. Aquel extraño gesto lo hizo volver en si.

-Vete- musitó Ciel apoyándose la mano en la frente con gesto doliente- eres repugnante. A ese punto no sabía si se lo decía a sí mismo o al mayordomo.

-Si tanto le repugno entonces deténgame- ahora Sebastian se había arrodillado a su lado y le había volteado el rostro con la mano que mantenía enguantada. Le tomó el mentón entre los dedos, como se suele hacer con las damitas tontas, y se acercó a su rostro tanto que sólo pudo quedarse mirándole fijamente la boca. Estaba a tan sólo a un milímetro de esos labios sonrientes, tan cerca que casi pudo percibir su suavidad y entonces un artero pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente y lo llenó de un placer equiparable al que lo había colmado hacia poco rato. Una sonrisa maliciosa torció los labios del niño de una forma tan intrigante que hizo que Sebastian se echara levemente hacia atrás para observar mejor su semblante.

-Detente "te lo ruego" – la malintencionada repetición de sus palabras en aquel tono burlón lo desconcertó de una forma tan patente que hizo que la encantadora y diabólica sonrisa de Ciel se ensanchara. Sebastian, invariablemente, se vió obligado a sonreír, complacido por el atrevimiento de su amo.

-Supongo que no podría esperar menos de usted, my lord- Sebastian se inclinó como siempre solía hacer, llevándose el brazo al pecho en un característico gesto servil que, por vez primera, se le había antojado como una burlona respuesta a su provocación.

-Prepárame un baño, Sebastian y, por favor, déjame trabajar tranquilo hasta ese entonces- musitó en su usual tonillo insolente y despreocupado.

El mayordomo le lanzó una enigmática mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Al rato desapareció por la puerta y, casi al instante, Ciel apoyó la cabeza contra el escritorio, dejando explotar sus emociones.

Taimado, sereno, imperturbable. Otro de sus deberes que cumplía con total eficiencia ¿Y nada más? ¿Absolutamente nada más?

Sintió el corazón lleno de una terrible congoja. Nuevamente Sebastian había ganado.


	2. Sleep well

-Que descanse, joven amo.

Sebastian lo supo antes de que los temblorosos labios de Ciel llegaran a abrirse, antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su garganta. Sus expresivos ojos cargados de dudas habían oficiado de oráculos. Sus manos se removieron entre las sabanas, estrujándolas sensiblemente entre los finos dedos casi por casualidad. Ese sencillo gesto de indecisión tan pueril hizo que a Sebastian le resultara difícil mantener el rostro impasible ante tal espectáculo. Un pequeño triunfo y una derrota habían convergido en ese momento; y no sería tan impertinente como para arruinar ese instante con una anticipada sonrisa de satisfacción y menos aún cuando eso era apenas la entrada al plato fuerte.

-¿Deseas quedarte conmigo esta noche?

La pregunta le había salido con cierto deje agónico matizado por un inconfundible rastro de dignidad, temblorosa como las titilantes luces de las velas del candelabro.

-¿Sin ordenes?-preguntó Sebastian con malicia, sin lograr ninguna mirada asesina o repentino encubrimiento del breve momento de debilidad o temporaria locura. Nada de eso. Ciel tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y esbozar una breve sonrisa, suave, resignada. Su sonrisa secreta, una que había creado para el demonio tan sólo para esos momentos. Entonces Sebastian tuvo la sensación de que parte del orgullo de su amo moría junto con su pequeño pedido. "Estoy en tus manos" parecía decirle. Desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado siempre había sido así, pero las ocasiones en las que dejaba su orgullo de lado para dejarlo tan claro eran escasas, por no decir excepcionales. Había algo increíblemente descorazonador en esos momentos, algo que le hacia pensar que, de tener un alma, probablemente en ese momento se sentiría embargado de una terrible congoja causa de violentar de esa forma a un niño que se entregaba vulnerable y sincero en un terrible arrebato de valentía. Si, de ser capaz, probablemente hubiera sentido todo eso, pero como el demonio que era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un ansia que lo hacía hervir desde adentro, hasta hacerle escocer las entrañas, llenándolo de un bien conocido disgusto. Nuevamente el hambre. Sintió deseos de contraer el rostro, pero no lo hizo. No dejó de sonreír porque a diferencia del jovencísimo lord era imposible que se quebrara. La debilidad no lograría hacer mella en su mascara como lo hacia en la de Ciel. Porque Sebastian era un demonio. Y Ciel era un humano. El humano más maravilloso que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, pero un humano después de todo.

Y un niño. Un niño que anhelaba sentirse querido, sin importar que fuera por un demonio al que se le hacia agua la boca cada vez que pensaba en saborear su corrompida alma ¿Acaso esa idea no era increíblemente encantadora?

-Será todo un honor-respondió en tono mesurado y respetuoso.

Ciel lo observó largamente y en silencio cuando se acercó con elegancia felina, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, evitando así que el hechizo entre ellos se rompiera. El colchón se comprimió debajo de Sebastian cuando se sentó a su lado. Con suma ternura comenzó a rozar una de las mejillas del niño con sus dedos. Observó sus finos labios mientras pasaba un dedo sobre ellos, deseando poseerlos como había hecho en tantas ocasiones y, como siempre, se detuvo a dilatar el instante en que sus bocas se rozaran hasta en el momento en que sintió una urgencia que le hizo pensar que lo comería vivo si pudiera. Pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso, la arcaica regla de la entrega del cuerpo y alma luego del cumplimiento de su parte del contrato podía esperar, por el momento sólo debía conformarse con esas inocentes entregas que ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a toda la lujuria que era capaz de alcanzar. Claro que eso también tenía su parte excitante, esperar hasta que sentir que el deseo hacia ese cuerpo lo consumiera tampoco estaba mal. Contaba con toda la paciencia y el tiempo del mundo.

Le lamió el labio inferior haciendo que Ciel se removiera un poco y lanzara un inaudible suspiro. Coló la lengua por el pequeño espacio delimitado entre sus labios y fue entonces cuando sintió la presión de una mano en el rostro que le empujó hacia atrás.

-Su-suficiente, deja de mirarme así ¡maldita sea!- un ligerísimo rubor coloreó las mejillas y las orejas del niño. De nuevo el orgullo hacia acto de presencia.

-No comprendo-murmuró Sebastian intentando sonar vagamente sorprendido.

-Me miras como si yo te importara, como si…

« ¿Como si quisiera comerlo en un bocado?» Sebastian reprimió una sonrisa.

-Bocchan me preocupa en demasía- se apresuró a decir muy serio.

-¿No me entiendes o otra vez estás jugando conmigo, demonio?-gruñó entre dientes, ahora un brillo de ira se apoderó de sus ojos-. Te he dado la posibilidad de escoger y si estás ahora conmigo es porque tú lo has decidido así ¿Por qué entonces? La posibilidad de aceptar o declinar era sólo tuya. Tuya. No mía.

-Querido ¿Acaso debo responder esa pregunta?

El rostro de Ciel se contrajo en un leve rictus de dolor. Sus ojos descansaron hacia a un costado como excusa para no mirarlo a la cara cuando asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-No me apetece hacer nada ahora… -suspiró y le dio la espalda- haz lo que te venga en gana-agregó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. «Como ordene» pensó Sebastian en el momento en que estrujó por la muñeca a esa manecita impertinente, tironeando el liviano cuerpo hasta que quedó de cara al techo. Ciel apenas tuvo tiempo de contener el aire y abrir los labios sin siquiera lograr pronunciar una palabra pues los tibios labios de Sebastian se posaron en los suyos, sellándolos con beso suave y tibio, cargado de un amor que Ciel trató ignorar desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Porque si había algo imposible en este mundo era que Sebastian lo amara. Lo sabía y aún así…

-Lo amo, Bocchan- le murmuró al oído golpeándolo en el corazón y en la oreja con su tibio aliento.

Ciel cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Por Dios, esperaba nunca ser capaz de encontrarle veracidad alguna a esas palabras.

-Quédate… en silencio. Cuando me duerma eres libre de marcharte-la voz le había salido cansada, compungida.

Sebastian asintió y se recostó en la cama, rodeando el frágil cuerpo de Ciel entre sus brazos, arrullándolo con una nana tan vieja que ningún ser humano tenía conciencia de su existencia.

Simplemente Ciel Phantomhive era especial. No era la clase de niños que esperaban que les leyeran un cuento para conciliar el sueño porque el pequeño príncipe que dormitaba en sus brazos había terminado por descubrir que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales y si existían, había descubierto por mano propia que estos eran demasiado crueles. Las hadas buenas que ayudan a los pequeños llorosos que ruegan regresar a casa porque están sucios y extrañan a su familia eran algo que pertenecía al mundo de las fantasías. Ciel sólo creía en los demonios que pedían un precio excepcional como pago por sus favores. Ciel también sabía que no era amor lo que movía los actos de Sebastian, pero necesitaba saber si al menos lo deseaba lo suficiente como para regalarle esa pequeña mentira. Sin órdenes, sólo por devoción. Aún cuando eso sólo sirviera para enloquecerlo otro poco. Y Sebastian contribuía gustoso a fomentar esa idea a medio camino entre un sueño y una pesadilla.

-Te quiero, Ciel, a mi manera si, pero no hay más verdad que esa- le murmuró una vez que su respiración pausada y pesada le indico inequívocamente su estado de duermevela.

Sebastian le limpió una pequeña lágrima de la comisura del ojo marcado con el contrato antes de marcharse.


	3. Hide and seek

-¡Ciel!- exclamó Lizzie que bajó del carruaje dando un pequeño salto sosteniéndose de la mano de Sebastian para facilitar la caída. Hecha grititos, y con un vaporoso faldón rosa que se hondeaba al ritmo de sus animosas pisadas, se acercó al aludido con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo el rostro.

Ciel Phantomhive puso cara de estar en verdaderos aprietos, de hecho lo estaba.

Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford era su encantadora prima y prometida, una muchacha portadora de una energía excesiva, arrebatos sentimentales agudos y una clara tendencia por los adornos exagerados y pomposos. Sin olvidar su peligrosa afición hacia las cosas monas. Peligrosa considerando que Ciel era «mono» o mejor dicho «cada día estaba más mono» según las reiterativas cantinelas de su prima cada vez que lo veía. Una percepción peligrosa considerando el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel y las exageradas muestras de afecto que amenazaban con romperlo en dos en ocasiones. Mientras veía como se acercaba se mordió el costado izquierdo del labio inferior recordando que la última vez le había dado un puñetazo accidental al intentar enredar los brazos a su cuello, regalándole así un ligero corte por demás doloroso. Lizzie había llorado luego del incidente y toda la mansión había corrido a aliviar el llanto de la pequeña dama alegando que los accidentes ocurrían todos los días. Y Ciel Phantomhive, amo y señor de la mansión Phantomhive, que mostraba una exagerada muestra de filantropía al haberse convertido en empleador de todos esos inservibles que pululaban regalando más desastres que soluciones, había quedado solo y olvidado, tirado en el suelo y con un labio que ya no sentía. El único que había ido en su auxilio había sido Sebastian, pero eso era ya arena de otro costal.

Enseguida su prima se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que su cuerpo convaleciera entre caer al suelo o mantenerse en pie.

-¡Lizzie!- exclamó Ciel alarmado. Trató de alejarla un poco, sin demasiado éxito. La chica gemía y mojaba su pechera con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Me alegra que se te haya curado el labio, ¡Ciel con el labio cortado no es mono!- sentenció fregando su cabeza contra el pecho de su prometido.

-Tampoco se sentía mono, ha decir verdad…- suspiró, resignado a dejar que Lizzie le estropeara la ropa con su llanto.

-¡Ciel es malo!- gruñó en tono quejicoso, golpeándolo brevemente en el pecho- De no ser por mí nunca nos veríamos, te he extrañado tanto- caprichosa, tironeó de la chaqueta con ambas manos. Apretó el rostro con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que Ciel hasta pensó que quería meterse dentro de él para ver si su interior también era «mono».

-Ya no estoy para estas niñerías- murmuró Ciel derrotado, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en alejarla de si-Lizzie… -empezó alzando una mano que dejo levitando por encima de su hombro y que por fin dejo caer de nuevo a un lado. Lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-Lady Elizabeth, Bocchan ha tenido muchas obligaciones últimamente, se lamentó toda la semana por dejarla tan abandonada-Sebastian estaba a su lado, murmurándole a la jovencita rubia con una sonrisa agradable y con su tono más persuasivo, ese que se asemejaba mucho a una música lenta y sensual. O al menos esa era la imagen que Ciel evocaba cada vez que su mayordomo le murmuraba al oído. Pero, ya, no era momento de pensar esas cosas y menos con una joven e inocente dama en sus brazos.

-Ciel, ¿de veras?- exclamó la niña con una mirada tan embelezada y llena de adoración que Ciel maldijo en silencio a Sebastian por haber logrado tal reacción con sus palabras. Dubitativo, el joven Phantomhive alzó una comisura temblorosa y al parecer había sido respuesta suficiente para la chica que volvió a hundir la cabeza en su pecho- Me has extrañado, lo sé ¡No podría ser más feliz!

- Yo tampoco-murmuró el jovencito del parche mirando con algo de reproche a su sirviente que le sonreía con una dulce satisfacción en el semblante. Ya te vas a enterar, Sebastian.

-No pudo haber llegado en un momento más apropiado señorita, estaba a punto de servirle un poco de té a Bocchan, ¿gustaría probar un poco?-invitó acompañando sus excelentes maneras con una sonrisa amabilísima. Repugnantemente amable.

-Si, si, me apetece- llena de entusiasmo Lizzie tomó el brazo que le ofreció Sebastian y soltó a Ciel sólo por un segundo para enredar el brazo en el de su primo.

-Que agradable es tomar el té con dos hombre tan monos-comentó la chica con una risita coqueta una vez sentados a la mesa y bebiendo té mientras Sebastian estaba parado delante de la parejita.

Ciel alzó una ceja. Si algún día nadie en el mundo podía volver a decir «mono» sería porque el monopolio y el constante uso que hacia su prima de esa palabra habría acabado por gastarla.

-No creo que yo pueda compararme con Bocchan, apenas soy un mayordomo-dijo Sebastian con exagerada tristeza, Lizzie habría de encontrar muy gracioso el comentario pues se hecho a reír.

-Pero si Sebastian es tan guapo y agradable, no tanto como Ciel por supuesto, pero lo eres.

-Es usted muy amable-Sebastian se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una sensible reverencia. De improviso Lizzie se levantó de su silla y plantó un florido y rosado gorro en la cabeza de Sebastian.

-Y así eres mucho más guapo- dijo con tono cantarín, volviendo a la silla y agitando sus piernitas al ritmo de una melodía inexistente.

-Es usted muy amable- reiteró Sebastian repitiendo también el ademán. Ciel pudo percibir como una ceja le temblaba nerviosamente y una sonrisa hosca se le asomaba a los labios. Bendita fuera Lizzie y aquellos adornos que hacia aparecer como un truco de magia. Intentó que su sonrisa fuera de lo más disimulada.

-Ah, delicioso- dictaminó la niña rubia una vez hubo terminado- envidio tu habilidad- dijo dirigiéndole a Sebastian una sonrisa rara- y envidio que puedas estar siempre junto a Ciel, yo puedo verlo en contadas ocasiones y cuando lo hago él ni siquiera se molesta en hablarme-había inclinado la cabeza de forma que sus enormes bucles cayeron sobre su rostro.

-Lizzie- murmuró presa de una repentina culpabilidad y sin saber como continuar. Su especialidad no era precisamente saber mostrarse cariñoso o consolador.

-Ya lo querría usted, señorita Elizabeth, el joven amo es de lo más encantador cuando esta acostado en la cama, hasta me dan ganas de darle algo que le caiga mal a su delicado estomago para tenerlo acostado todo el día, se ve de los más adorable en camisola o sin ella…

-¡Sebastian!- exclamó Ciel escandalizado y levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Lizzie soltó una breve risita al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de la comisura de los ojos. El inopinado cambió de tópico al parecer le había sentado de maravilla.

-Ustedes son un dúo terrible, lo siento Ciel, supongo que hoy estoy más sensible y demandante por nuestra larga distancia, es todo….- la voz que le salía todavía no era la de su prima Lizzie, era la de una muchacha dolida y madura. Eso no era agradable.

-Perdóname tú a mi, Lizzie, no estaba cumpliendo los deberes como anfitrión correctamente- le dijo acercándole una mano que ella tomó con una sonrisa de éxtasis y un suave rubor en las mejillas- Esta tarde mi tiempo y mi persona te pertenecen por derecho, hagamos lo que sea tu deseo- finalizó el candoroso discurso sin mucha convicción. Todo sea por devolverle la sonrisa, pensó tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-¡Si, Ciel que mono! Jugaremos a las escondidas, por supuesto ¡Iré a buscar a Finnian, Maylin y Bard!- llena de entusiasmo se levantó de su asiento y partió corriendo a la mansión.

- Estamos condenados- comentó Ciel mientras que se llevaba una tortita a la boca con desgano y miraba como la niña lo saludaba con la mano antes de seguir corriendo en busca de más compañeros de juego-¿Sebastian?- el comentario no había sido sólo un pensamiento formulado y le extraño no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del mayordomo. Miró a Sebastian que se había quedado mirando como Lizzie desaparecía por la puerta.

-No me gusta que Bocchan sea un niño amable- dijo en tono monocorde y claro. Le lanzó una mirada sesgada con sus ojos rubí que centelleaban con tal desprecio que Ciel sintió que el corazón le daba un bote y se le revolvía todo el pastel y el té dentro del estómago.

Sebastian lanzó un suspiro antes de tomar el mismo sendero de Lizzie.

Ciel ya sentía que no tenía energía en el cuerpo. Ni energía, ni labio. Nuevamente Lizzie había hecho que se lastimara al caerle encima por la espalda al grito de « ¡te atrape!». Luego le había tocado atrapar a Ciel y su trabajo había sido tan pobre y falto de animo que Lizzie, algo enojada, se había ofrecido a suplirlo para enseñarle «como se hacia un juego verdaderamente interesante si se le ponían ganas». La cuenta regresiva de su prima en voz alta ya estaba por el peligroso número diez y Ciel, convertido en el conde el polvo y las rodillas sucias, ya no tenía fuerzas para buscar un lugar decente en el que esconderse.

Por fin, como si los cielos se hubieran apiadado de él, encontró un pequeño hueco entre dos paredes en el que se introdujo a toda prisa.

-¿Bocchan?

Lanzó un gemido que fue sofocado por la mano enguantada de Sebastian.

-Silencio, parece que ya ha empezado a buscar-nuevamente la voz suave y seductora, la melodía que le hacia evocar aún en la oscuridad del pequeño resquicio el rostro inhumanamente bello de Sebastian. Nunca unas palabras mejor enlazadas a una persona, a decir verdad.

El niño respiró con fuerza y sintió como el guante se humedecía a causa de su aliento.

-Suéltame, me haces doler- apartó la mano del mayordomo sin rudeza. Era cierto que el contacto de la tela templada a la temperatura corporal de Sebastian le escocia., además no quería que lo tocara. No cuando lo había ignorado por completo durante toda la tarde. No sabía si le dolía, pero que sentía rabia por eso era más que una certeza.

-Veo que otra vez se ha golpeado, me sorprende que Bocchan sea tan torpe en ocasiones - murmuró Sebastian, mirando el guante que había quedado manchado con algo de sangre y echándole un vistazo rápido al aspecto de su amo.

-Sebastian no te estarás burlando de mí, ¿no?- gruñó Ciel intentando cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho, sin demasiado éxito puesto que el lugar era muy estrecho.

-Bocchan, que me caiga un rayo antes y de ser posible que me quemé a su lado, así tendré sus tripas bien cocidas para la cena- le dijo en un tono solemne que intentaba ocultar su jovialidad.

En otra situación se hubiera sentido agraviado por oír algo así, pero en esa ocasión le había producido cierto alivio saber que Sebastian nuevamente estaba normal y que las miradas heladas y palabras cortantes habían desaparecido.

-Veo que hoy estás muy jocoso-le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos cuando se puso frente a él. El lugar estaba tan estrecho que comenzaba a sentirse levemente excitado por su cercanía.

-Es que ver a Bocchan tan enfadado me pone de un humor excelente, no hay nada más adorable que verle las cejas unidas como si de una hermandad entre dos territorios enemigos se tratara, pero al verlo con esa falda en cambiado de idea. Que bella es Bocchan, creo que Madame Red hizo un trabajo estupendo en ese entonces –suspiró orgulloso.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, idiota?-nuevamente sentía que le regresaba el mal humor, la sola mención de ese episodio lo podía bien dispuesto para colgarse en las paredes.

-Nada, estuve algo depresivo, pero lo voy superando, ¿disfruta el juego?

Ciel levantó el labio en una mueca de desagrado. Aquel comentario había ido con malicia.

-Bien, sé que estemos metidos en esto es mi culpa. Y no juego a esconderme, juego a huir de ella - Ciel tiró hacia fuera el cuello de su camisa para que le entrara un poco de aire, dejando a la vista una de las partes de su cuerpo que sabía era del mayor agrado de Sebastian. El gesto por suerte no le había pasado desapercibido- esta Lizzie es… inoportuna- suspiró.

Sebastian no contestó demasiado ocupado en ver como la pequeña protuberancia en la garganta de su amo, subía y bajaba cuando este tragaba saliva.

-Y quítate esa estúpida gorra- le gruñó de improviso a su sirviente arrancándole la gorra de un tirón.

-Bocchan, por favor, no sé ponga así de alterado- le rogó Sebastian con una sonrisa turbada y algo ansiosa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo no voy a ponerme así? Estoy aquí atascado contigo, sucio y herido, cuando tengo montones de cosas por hacer huyendo de las niñerías de una cría insoportable y empalagosa… Dios… odio las cosas… monas…- murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente. Toda esa situación le estaba dando jaqueca.

-Bocchan, deténgase- murmuró Sebastian entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha. Los mechones de cabello proyectaron una misteriosa sobra en el rostro del mayordomo, velando su mirada.

-¿Se… Se-sebastian?- preguntó con turbación, intentando encontrar los ojos de Sebastian que permanecían inescrutables. Nunca se imaginó que aquel inocente juego de Lizzie llevara al demonio hasta el límite de su paciencia o que comentarios que creyó que serían aceptados positivamente terminarían por disgustarlo de esa forma.

-Usted no es más que un mocoso cruel, frío e independiente nunca llegara a sentirse lleno con algo dulce o amable como con la luz proyectada por una niña encantadora como la señorita Elizabeth-la voz le salía gruesa, represiva, con demasiada ira contenida.

Ciel tragó saliva. Buen momento para hacer enojar a Sebastian considerando que habían quedado allí atascados.

Sebastian se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando ocultar una sonrisa maligna que hizo que a Ciel se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. La opción de salir a echarse en brazos de Lizzie para que le pusiera un puntilloso vestido rosado lleno de moños como prenda ya no parecía tan mala.

-Cuando usted es así es tan… ¡adorable!, amo cuando Bocchan es un niño sin escrúpulos- gimió abrazándolo con fuerza sobrehumana y fregando su mejilla contra la de Ciel.

-¡Sebastian y una mierda suéltame que me estás asfixiando!

-Si, dígame mierda Bocchan, escúpame, aráñeme hasta dejarme la piel hecha jirones, ah- suspiró, apretando la mano de Ciel como si de una almohadilla de gato se tratara y llenándole el rostro de besos. Las mejillas, el mentón, la frente, los labios, el parpado, el ojo cubierto con el parche, la nariz, ningún lugar de su anatomía facial quedó sin ser marcado por los labios fervorosos y tibios de Sebastian ¡Y que delicioso agobio! ¿Es que pensaban en gatos? ¡Que importaba!, si era su deseo podía llamarlo Michifuz, pero por Dios bendito o por amor al diablo que no se detuviera. Sebastian se detuvo un poco más en el labio inferior herido al que lamió hasta que ya no quedo sangre en él. Jugueteó un poco en la herida con la lengua, apretándola hasta hacerla arder, pero Ciel no lo detuvo.

-Sebas… - con la boca entreabierta y las manos sujetadas en la chaqueta de Sebastian de la misma forma en la que lo había tomado Lizzie, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los del mayordomo con tanta violencia que sus dientes había chocado produciendo una dolorosa vibración. Ya hasta se parecía Lizzie con esos urgentes desplantes, pensó sonriendo un poco mientras que acariciaba su lengua contra la de Sebastian con decisión y lascivia. Sebastian lo apartó un poco para besarle el cuello. Nunca falta, pensó con satisfacción. El hombre de cabello negro parecía bastante dispuesto a romperle la ropa allí mismo. Y si tenía suerte no sería lo único que rompería.

-Le advierto que esta situación podría volverse comprometedora- le murmuró Sebastian al percibir el sexo enhiesto de Ciel contra su muslo.

-No me importa- dijo como pudo cuando Sebastian volvió a poseer sus labios.

-¡Los encontré!

La sonrisa de Lizzie quedó congelada al igual que la escena frente así. Ciel estaba enfrentado a Sebastian con la chaqueta de la camisa a la altura de los hombros y el labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes. La sonrisa convaleció en su cara.

-Sólo me estaba curando el labio- gruñó Ciel, saliendo del resquicio con un furioso rubor en el rostro y en el cuello- ahora me toca a mi atrapar, ¿no?

La chica sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió a su primo mirándolo con expresión confusa.

-¿Y el gorro de Sebastian?- preguntó mirando como lo llevaba agarrado de una manera muy rara, sobre la entrepierna.

-Creo que yo lo preciso más que él en estos momentos- refunfuñó- sólo me estaba curando el labio, ¿entendido?-exclamó al borde de la paranoia.

Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford asintió con una sonrisa en toda su inocencia, pese a todo no pareció muy convencida.


	4. Neverending nights

_That voice that can be heard distantly  
Noah's boat that's full of delusions  
Beat me...Stop me  
Violate me_

_lie...you who ripped up my chest  
robbed me of my voice  
stopped up my eyes_

_Hate me...Pity me  
Tease me...Break me  
Beat me...Stop me  
Violate me...Kill me_

_Leave everything behind  
Even now at that place I'm only looking at you_

_lie...you who ripped up my chest  
robbed me of my voice  
stopped up my eyes_

_lie...Gently rip me up  
Softly embrace me  
Pl-e-a-se-save me_

**Gackt, nine spiral**

Una semana atrás, con imperturbable seriedad, había rechazado por primera vez a Sebastian de forma terminante. «Que los contactos entre nosotros no pasen de lo prudente» le había dicho con un imperturbable tono glacial. Sebastian había asentido sin ningún reproche. Tampoco esperaba menos, después de todo, esa había sido una orden y su deber era acatarlas.

Las mañanas eran fáciles, era sencillo encontrar en que ocupar su mente con todo lo que había que hacer. El problema eran las noches. En la primera se había sentido satisfecho por su decisión y, en la segunda, molesto por el considerable esfuerzo que le costaba mantener su palabra. En la tercera se sintió melancólico y a la siguiente orgulloso de haber llegado a la cuarta noche cumpliendo con eficiencia su abstinencia. A la quinta se sintió normal, pero inquieto. A la sexta lo acometió una ansiedad disgustante. A la séptima el dolor ya era insoportable. Sebastian le abotonaba la camisola. Sus ojos sesgados color rubí centelleaban, devorándolo en silencio, pero Sebastian no lo tocaba. Sin poder evitarlo, con dos dedos pellizcó el uniforme de su sirviente.

-Sebastian-comenzó con la voz dudosa. El mayordomo alzó la vista y le lanzó su mirada más inocente. Ciel se ruborizó- Nada.

_"Si vacilas un momento…"_

Sabía que decir, pero no debía decirlo. Sus manos, temblorosas, siguieron sujetando el frac del mayordomo y sus ojos siguieron bajos, sin intensión de cruzarse con los de él para hacerle frente a su deseo. Lo quería, pero no sabía que hacer, no después de haberse dispuesto a no necesitarlo, a eliminar esa dependencia se alejaba de cualquier termino del contrato.

-Bocchan se ve precioso cuando está así de desconcertado- afirmó Sebastian con una nota sutil y muy dulce.

_"…puede ser fatal, justo como en el ajedrez"_.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. La certeza de sentirse arrebatado de cualquier voluntad sólo por él era más de lo que podía soportar, era la humillación más intensa que había sentido y la más placentera que sentiría jamás. Una opresión se adueñó de su pequeño pecho. Ciel sollozó de placer cuando los brazos de Sebastian lo rodearon y, lastimero, como un niño desolado, se deshizo en besos posesivos que no tardaron en reconocer la calidez del demonio.

-¡Sebastian, oh… Sebastian!

Su nombre se le escapó con ansiedad una y otra vez, sin permiso alguno. La boca le temblaba, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sudaba mares. Se sentía febril, mareado, loco. _Por favor, no me dejes nunca_. Agradeció que sus lenguas ya chasquearan, encontrándose una y otra vez, imposibilitándolo de pronunciar semejante estupidez. Pero era real. Lo sentía. Sentía que se moría y eso era exasperante. Moriría ¿por qué, por volver a estar en brazos de Sebastian? ¡Maldita sea!

Los labios de Ciel poseyeron los de su amante secreto con un beso urgente e intenso, con un ansia violentada por la ausencia de sus caricias que lo habían dejado siete noches sin sueño.

Siete noches y seis días marcados con rojo en el calendario mental de Ciel, como prueba de un poco satisfactorio vaticinio de victoria personal que se había ido al traste.

-Sebastian…-gimió en su boca.

-Mi Bocchan…-murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo, demostrando la premura que necesitaba para sentir que se elevaba hasta los cielos.

Sebastian se quitó los guantes. El contacto de sus manos desnudas era mucho más agradable que el tacto rasposo de los guantes, aún así no lo sintió más cerca. Sebastian casi nunca se quitaba el frac, de todas formas hubiera dado lo mismo, bien podría haberse sacado capas de piel hasta quedar en carne viva, en la forma más íntima y vulnerable de su anatomía, y aún así nunca seria capaz de sentirlo más cerca. De alguna forma, le parecía que Sebastian estaba incapacitado a sentir verdadero deseo por su cuerpo. En parte, podía intuir la razón.

Sebastian era un demonio y su deseo iba más allá de su cara bonita o el mero anhelo de su carne, disfrutaba verlo corromperse y ayudar a envilecerlo a fuerza de lujuria, exacerbando su naturaleza sensual y los peores instintos de su condición humana. O de lo poco que quedaba de ella. El Ciel humano, el verdadero, había muerto y lo que quedaba era apenas un extraño en su piel, mancillado con el recuerdo patente en su alma y cuerpo como una asquerosa marca que lo señalaba como un animal. Como a un impuro. Como el Ciel de la venganza, como el Ciel de Sebastian. Y el demonio jugaba con él, como si fuera una pieza de su propio tablero, creando sus propias reglas y asegurándose de malear a su amo como si de una pieza de arcilla se tratara. Eso no era corrupción, era tan sólo un juego en donde la soledad de sus propias manos preadolescentes intentando darse placer por instinto, terminaban cediendo a otras expertas, fantasmales, que acababan arrancándole gemidos y fluidos que, al momento de hacer los quehaceres hogareños, Sebastian excusaba con su usual tacto como meras poluciones nocturnas. Aquello no era corrupción, era apenas otra diversión. Una pequeña piedrita en una gran montaña.

El tacto de Sebastian le resultaba tan vital como respirar. Su ausencia no lo aliviaba, sólo agravaba los síntomas de su dependencia hacia él. Y Sebastian lo sabía, sabía que se rendiría en cuestión de tiempo y que sus adictivas noches continuarían su curso. Siempre era así. Por más que deseara dejarlas atrás, no podía hacerlo. Adoraba el aroma de la habitación viciado por el calor y la fiebre, el sonido de sus sonoras respiraciones, el íntimo susurro de la ropa cayendo al suelo como melodía de antesala. Adoraba la adrenalina, la pasmosa ansiedad que se extendía por cada una de sus fibras, la estrechez de sus cuerpos fundidos en un abrazo cómplice que hacia que su anatomía se derritiera bajo los dedos de Sebastian. Amaba el temblor espasmódico en su interior luego de ese contacto, la sensación de ahogo, la taquicardia que latía en cada poro de su piel. Cómo cada sensación y sentimiento se gravaban a fuego en cada milímetro de su piel. Esa dependencia… era demasiado.

Ciel se sintió debilitado cuando el mayordomo lo besó en el húmedo cuello y le declaró de nuevo lisonjeras que sólo era merecedor de recibir en esos momentos. Puras patrañas, aún así las piernas le temblaron. La ingle de Sebastian se fundió contra sus muslos con una calidez que atravesó su ropa y su piel desnuda. Movió las caderas contra su cuerpo con la intensión de una promesa no concretada. Ciel gimió. En los dos años que se conocían, nunca lo había penetrado, al menos no de la forma en la que hubiera deseado. El sentirlo explotar dentro de si era una fantasía no concretada. De alguna forma, un suceso así no nunca había sido consentido. Sabía que esa era otra de las diversiones de su retorcido juego de reglas en oposición, otros de sus sádicos placeres._Mira, pero no toques. Toca, pero no pruebes. Prueba, pero no tragues. _Sebastian se mantenía inflexible a la única orden que no era capaz de cumplir. Se reía de él.

En algún momento que su mente no pudo asimilar, Ciel terminó sobre la cama, regalándole la espalda, con las caderas elevadas y las rodillas hundiéndose en el laxo colchón. Un dedo de Sebastian se detuvo en el nacimiento de sus nalgas y delineó sus curvas cóncavas, marcando senderos férvidos con sus uñas ponzoñosas. Un escalofrío gobernó el cuerpo de Ciel, su pene ardía y latía por si sólo. Unas gotas de presemen salieron de su glande Tomó su sexo con la mano y comenzó a sacudirlo con la única intensión de aliviar un poco del dolor provocado por el ansia y la espera. Sebastian lamió su piel lastimada, intentando cauterizar inútilmente las heridas. Lo besó con la parte interna de los labios, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar de impaciencia, como un volcán a punto de erosionar. No más dilaciones. Lo necesitaba, tanto como necesitaba el odio para seguir viviendo.

_"Sebastian, es una orden"_

Un tirón en la parte interna de las nalgas le dolió cuando el mayordomo las separó con ímpetu. Se llevó una mano a los labios para sofocar un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una invasión húmeda y placentera se adentró en su interior y jugueteó en él hasta hacerle creer que desfallecería de placer. Se separó un momento que le produjo una nerviosa ansiedad y luego los dedos de Sebastian lo embistieron con violencia, desgarrándole la carne, buscando en su brutal camino el punto de placer capaz de volarle la cabeza. Quiso decirle a Sebastian que lo tomara con calma, quizás debió haberlo hecho, hubiera sido lo más sano, pero no era lo que más deseaba. Quería que lo destruyera, que lo hiciera mil pedazos en ese mismo momento.

Pero esa noche…

No sería esa noche…

-Hazlo, condéname- gruñó con la saliva a punto de desbordar de su boca, cuando las olas de placer que fluctuaba junto a la sensación de la falta o presencia de las estocadas en sus entrañas hicieron que se le fuera la cabeza, ebrio del momento.

_"Juega conmigo un poco más Sebastian. A nosotros los niños nos encantan los juegos y más cuando van de la mano de atractivos demonios"_

Deseaba verlo, tocarlo, saborearlo, sentirlo dentro. De alguna forma, sentirlo real. Pequeños terremotos convulsionaron su esfínter que se contrajo como si latiera al momento en que su semen se escurrió por la mano de Sebastian.

-Pero si estás condenado, querido, es sólo cuestión de tiempo- le murmuró Sebastian.

Ese comentario, gracioso o triste, hizo que escapara una risa voluptuosa de la garganta del Phatomhive

_"El juego continua"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_El próximo capítulo, a pedido de **MYVxLover **(que por cierto, tuvo una idea fascinante), será una adaptación extraña de Alice in the wonderland inspirado en unas imágenes de Yana Toboso. Si no las conocen pueden verlas en mi blog que lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil (por alguna razón no puedo subir el enlace en estas notas)_

_Y eso por ahora, nos veremos como en tres semanas, creo… supongo… espero…. Besazos a todos!!! *3*_

* * *


End file.
